Love hurts
by palin-diamondbow
Summary: - Was Frodo nicht in seinem Buch niederschrieb - Was passiert, wenn sich ein Elb in einen Hobbit verliebt....? ENDLICH NEUES CHAPTER ONLINE! R&R Pleazzzzz !
1. Disclaimer

**LOVE HURTS**

**~ Solange ich atme, hoffe ich ~  
- Was Frodo nicht in seinem Buch niederschrieb - **

Disclaimer und Anmerkungen 

Disclaimer: Das Übliche...Mittelerde, seine Völker und Charaktere gehören (natürlich) J. R. R. Tolkien. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient! 

Autor: Ivine 

Co-Writer: palin_diamondbow

Rating: PG-13 (im Moment, ändert sich vielleicht noch) 

Warnings: 1. Wir richten uns nach dem Buch, so dass ein paar Charaktere vorkommen, die im Film nicht zu sehen sind. 2. Das hier wird extrem kitschig und romantisch! Außerdem: Slash! 

Jetzt viel Spaß bei unserer Geschichte! 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 


	2. Prolog

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

**Prolog**

_Staub wirbelte auf, fröhlich tanzten die kleinen Körner im warmen Licht der Sonne. Samweis Gamdschie strich sich ein paar blonde Locken aus dem Gesicht. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er hatte begonnen Frodos Arbeitszimmer aufzuräumen. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er alles so gelassen, wie es sein Herr verlassen hatte.  
Er öffnete eine Schublade. Sie war voller Papier. Das Papier war schon ganz vergilbt und so höchstens noch für Kinderzeichnungen von Elanor zu gebrauchen. Der Hobbit war gerade dabei die Schublade auszuräumen, als ihm unter dem Berg von Papier ein dunkelgrün gebundenes Buch auffiel. Neugierig schlug Sam die erste Seite auf.  
Nichts als Frodos Name stand darin. Kein Titel, keine Erklärungen.  
Der blonde Hobbit blätterte durch die Seiten, die allesamt eng beschrieben waren. Es schien etwas wie ein nachträglich geschriebenes Tagebuch nach ihrer Reise. So loyal er auch zu seinem Herrn Frodo gegenüber stand, die typische Hobbit-Neugier trug doch den Sieg davon.  
Und wovon er nur im kleinsten Ansatz wusste, wurde zu einer der wundervollsten Geschichten, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Nach der Lektüre hatte er das Gefühl Frodo nur halb so gut gekannt zu haben wie er dachte. Deshalb beschloss er Frodos Bericht über den Ringkrieg und ihre Reise nach Mordor um ein weiteres Kapitel zu erweitern.  
Doch dazu musste er noch mehr über die Kehrseite der Medaille erfahren. Und wo ließ sich das besser herausfinden als in Bruchtal, wo die Aufzeichnungen über den Ringkrieg aufbewahrt wurden.  
Also machte sich Sam auf den Weg. Dort angekommen, erzählte er Elrond von seinem Vorhaben. Dieser war nicht sehr begeistert von dem Projekt des Hobbits, doch in der Annahme, dass sich sicher niemand sonst für diese außergewöhnliche Geschichte interessieren würde, ersparte Sam einen großen Teil der Arbeit, indem er ihm ein zweites Tagebuch, das Gegenstück zu Frodos aushändigte. _

_Wieder zu Hause in Beutelsend machte sich Sam sofort daran die beiden Aufzeichnungen zu einer vollständigen Geschichte zusammen zufassen.  
Er tauchte die Feder in die schwarze Tinte ein und begann zu schreiben..... _

**_~+~+~*~+~+~ _**

****


	3. Mellon? Mellon!

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Erstes Kapitel:  
**Mellon? Mellon!**

_We are two very different people,   
so much to overcome,   
so why care for one another,   
when there's so much to be done?   
One very special moment,   
can turn a destiny,   
and what some would say   
could never change,   
has changed for You and Me. _

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Selten kam es vor, dass Legolas, Tranduils Sohn und Prinz von Düsterwald seine Heimat verließ, denn sein Vater erlaubte ihm nur ungern allein durch Mittelerde zu reisen.  
Doch das Schicksal wollte es, dass er sich an jenem Tag im Alten Wald nahe Bockland aufhielt, wo er Tom Bombadil und dessen Frau Goldbeere besuchte.  
Der junge Elb nutzte die Gelegenheit der Freiheit und streifte durch den gesamten Wald, selbst den alten Weidenmann besuchte er, doch da Legolas selbst ein Wesen des Walds und Freund mit Tieren und Pflanzen war, blieb er unversehrt und die Bäume und Büsche still. Fasziniert beobachtete er die uralten Gewächse und bedauerte, ihre Geschichten nicht verstehen zu können. Und Geschichten gab es viele.  
Plötzlich erhob sich ein Rascheln im Wald, beinahe ein Raunen. Der Wald geriet in Aufruhr. Legolas schlüpfte durch die Ranken und Äste auf die Stelle zu, von der das Geflüster ausging. _Eindringlinge._ Seine spitzen Ohren lauschten dem Klang kleiner Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Gleich war der Eindringling an seinem Versteckt angekommen. Schnell sprang der Elb hervor und spannte seinen Bogen.  
Keinen Schritt weiter! Oder du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben! zischte Legolas. Allerdings schien sein Gegner unsichtbar zu sein, denn vor sich sah er nichts. Erst als er zu Boden sah, erblickte er einen kleinen Mann, er reichte ihm bestenfalls an den Gürtel, der die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt hielt und ihn amüsiert angrinste. Die blauen Augen des Wesens blitzten ihn schalkhaft an, in dem von braunen Locken umrahmten Gesicht konnte der Elb nicht eine Spur von Angst erkennen. _Dieser Kleine macht sich tatsächlich lustig über mich!_ Verzeiht edler Herr, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe. Seid sicher, dass dies nicht in meiner Absicht lag. Legolas lachte. Nun Ihr habt wohl eher den Wald erschreckt.Auch das tut mir leid. erklärte der Halbling auf Elbisch.  
Werter Herr, Ihr überrascht mich. Der Elb war ehrlich erstaunt.  
Ich hatte einen geduldigen Lehrer.Darf ich fragen wie Ihr eigentlich heißt? fragte Legolas höflich.   
Mein Name ist Frodo Beutlin. Und wie lautet Euer Name?   
Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald, mein kleiner Freund. Er ließ den Bogen endlich sinken und lächelte. Ihr müsst einer der Hobbits sein, die Bombadil erwähnte.Richtig, und vielleicht erinnert sich dein Volk an meinen Onkel Bilbo Beutlin, der einst in Düsterwald gewesen ist.Nur dunkel zwar erinnere ich mich, doch ich denke andere erinnern sich in jedem Fall. Der Elb blickte den Kleineren nachdenklich an. Habt Ihr vielleicht ein wenig Zeit, damit Ihr mir mehr von euch Hobbits erzählen könnt, Herr Beutlin?Natürlich, sehr gerne. Frodo lächelte und seine Augen strahlten. 

Selbst in den paar Stunden bis zur Dämmerung wurde es Legolas nicht müde Frodo tausende Fragen zu stellen, die der Hobbit geduldig und genau beantwortete. Der Elb konnte sich am Klang von Frodos Stimme nicht satt hören, ebensowenig konnte er den Blick vom Gesicht und den Gesten des Halblings wenden. Schließlich schlug Frodo vor, sich am nächsten Tag an derselben Stelle zu treffen und ihre Lektion über Hobbits zu beenden.  
Legolas willigte ein und verabschiedete sich von Frodo. So lange er den Kleineren noch sehen konnte blieb er auf dem kleinen Hügel stehen, dann kehrte er in das sicherer Haus von Tom Bombadil zurück. 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Frodo blickte noch einmal zu dem Elben zurück und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Ein wenig seltsam zumute war ihm, nachdem Legolas ihn so lange ausgefragt hatte. Er schien ihn in keinem Moment Augen gelassen zu haben. Von Legolas fühlte er sich ernst genommen, obwohl er doch erst 28 war. Vor 7 Jahren hatte ihn Bilbo adoptiert und wohnte nun mit ihm zusammen in Beutelsend. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er gerade zu dieser Zeit seine jungen Vetter Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk in Bockland besuchte.   
Etwas an diesem Elb fand Frodo interessant, beinahe anziehend. Waren es die strahlenden Augen, die ihn weder alt noch juing und doch weise aussehen ließen? Oder das lange blonde Haar, das in der untergehenden Sonne fast wie flüssiges Gold aussah? Der Hobbit wusste es nicht.  
Wo warst du nur so lange Frodo? Hast du wieder Pilze von Bauer Maggot gestohlen? lachte Pippin und zog ihn in die warme Hobbithöhle. Du hättest doch beinahe das Abendessen verpasst.... was wirklich schade gewesen wäre, es gibt nämlich dein Lieblingsgericht. plapperte der Jüngere munter drauflos. Frodo lachte.  
Nun mal langsam, Pippin.  
Nach dem Essen zog sich der Hobbit bald in sein Zimmer zurück. In dieser Nacht konnte er schlecht schlafen, immer wieder wanderte seine Gedanken zu Legolas zurück. Was er jetzt wohl machte? Vielleicht hätte er ihn einfach einladen sollen?  
Über solchen und anderen Gedanken schlief Frodo erst weit nach Mitternacht ein. 

Morgens, gleich nach dem Frühstück, brach der junge Hobbit wieder zum Alten Wald auf. Allein, obwohl Merry und Pippin fest darum bettelten mitkommen zu dürfen, schließlich sei er ja hierher gekommen, um, sie zu besuchen.  
Frodo wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass noch ein anderer Hobbit Legolas zu Gesicht bekam.  
Auf seinem Weg war der Halbling ein paar Mal versucht, einfach zu rennen nur um schneller zu dem Elben zu kommen. Es war fast mittags, als Frodo endlich die Anhöhe erreichte.  
Ich habe Euch erwartet, mellon. sagte Legolas. Setzt Euch erst einmal, sicher seid Ihr erschöpft, Herr Beutlin.  
Dankbar setzte sich Frodo an das brennende Feuer. Und seid so gut, nennt mich einfach nur Frodo.   
meinte der Hobbit, den diese steife Anrede dazu brachte sich älter zu fühlen, als er war. Nun gut, in 5 Jahren wurde er mündig, doch der Halbling fühlte sich nicht sehr erwachsen.  
Der Unsterbliche lachte leise, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten. Dann nenn mich aber auch nur noch Legolas, Frodo.   
Darf ich dich auch Leggy nennen? neckte Frodo den anderen.  
Untersteh dich, Hobbit. Oder du machst mit meinem Bogen Bekanntschaft!Und du mit meiner Faust, Elb!   
Die beiden Wesen, so unterschiedlich sie auch sein mochten, brachen in ein nicht enden wollendes Gelächter aus, das doch für einen Elben recht ungewöhnlich erscheinen mag, doch dem Leser soll gesagt sein, dass selbst ein Elb nicht stets ernst und wehmütig sein kann, sondern beizeiten auch so ausgelassen wie ein Menschenkind. 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Treffen wie diese gab es noch viele in den folgenden Jahren. Die Freundschaft zwischen dem Elben und dem Hobbit, von der niemand sonst etwas erfuhr, wurde etwas ganz Besonderes. Doch noch von einem Treffen soll hier berichtet werden, denn es sollte für lange Jahre das Letzte sein. Seit Bilbos Abschied waren bereits 8 Jahre vergangen. 

Ich muss dir etwas sagen, kleiner Freund. fing Legolas an. Es war ihm fast so, als hätte sich um sein Herz eine Schicht dicken Eises gebildet.  
Was ist es? Raus mit der Sprache. meinte Frodo fröhlich, doch als er den seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Elben erblickte, wurde er wieder ernst.  
Ich fürchte wir werden uns für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr wiedersehen, Frodo. erklärte der Ältere betrübt.  
Aber warum nur Legolas? Der Gedanke an Abschied versetzte dem Hobbit einen schmerzhaften Stich in sein kleines Herz. Er verstand selbst nicht, warum das so war.  
Mein Vater hat einen wichtigen Auftrag angenommen, der vielleicht das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde bestimmt.... mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen.Ich verstehe schon, mellon. Frodo zwang sich zu lächeln. Legolas stand vom wärmenden Feuer auf und blickte in die Ferne. Der Elb war verwirrt. Warum fiel es ihm denn nur so schwer von dem Lockenkopf Abschied zu nehmen?  
Frodo gesellte sich neben ihn. Aus einem Reflex heraus kniete der Elb sich hin, so dass er mit dem anderen auf der selben Höhe war. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen und schwiegen.  
Lass dich zum Abschied umarmen, Legolas. meinte der Hobbit auf einmal.  
Ein paar Momente lang drückte Legolas den anderen Körper an sich. Leb wohl, kleiner Hobbit. sagte er leise, ließ Frodo los und rannte in den Wald.  
Der Kleinere versuchte dem anderen nachzulaufen, doch natürlich hatte der Hobbit keine Chance. Er blieb schwer atmend stehen und barg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Seine Wangen waren nass. Er weinte? Aber warum nur?  
Legolas hörte Frodos Ruf, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Ein paar stumme Tränen verließen seine blauen Augen, als er auf sein Pferd stieg und sich noch immer verwirrt auf den Weg nach Düsterwald machte. 

~+~+~*~+~+~

****


	4. Ungeahnte Folgen

**Zweites Kapitel:**

**Ungeahnte Folgen**

_Irrtum verlässt uns nie;_

_doch zieht ein höher Bedürfnis_

_immer den strebenden Geist_

_leise zu Wahrheit heran._

_(J. W. von Goethe)_

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Lange war es her, dass Legolas Grünblatt auch nur in der Nähe des Auenlands gewesen war. Fast 20 Jahre. Doch Gandalfs Auftrag das Geschöpf Gollum zu finden hatte sich als schwerer erwiesen, als es schien. Seit Gandalf das Wesen tagelang verhört hatte, lebte Gollum in Düsterwald. Er stand unter ständiger Bewachung. Die Elben hatten Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und ließen ihn nun jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden aus seinem dunklen Gefängnis. Vielleicht gab es tatsächlich noch Hoffnung für die schwarze Seele des Wesens, dessen Geist lange Zeit durch den legendären Einen Ring vergiftet worden war. 

Gollum zu bewachen war im Moment Legolas' Aufgabe. Er beobachtete das Geschöpf genau, das munter vor sich hinmurmelnd zwischen den Bäumen herumwuselte. Der Elbenprinz war seiner Aufgabe schon bald überdrüssig und er wartete auf seine Ablösung, die Gollum zu einem Baum weit abseits des Waldes führten, auf den das hobbitähnliche Wesen gelegentlich kletterte. Ein paar Wachen blieben stets unten am Boden postiert, damit Gollum nicht entwischte. 

Der blonde Elb begab sich zum nächsten Wachposten, um seinen Dienst anzutreten. Das Königreich seines Vaters wurde ständig bewacht. In Düsterwald war es nicht mehr so sicher, wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Hier gab es Wege, die selbst die Elben nicht benutzten. 

Legolas stützte sich am Geländer der Holzplattform auf. Die anderen Wachen stärkten sich währenddessen in einer Art Baumhaus, von dem aus man auf geradem Weg auf die Aussichtsplattform gelangte. Beides, das Haus und der Wachposten, war hoch oben an den Stamm eines mächtigen Baums geschmiegt und so gut getarnt, dass man mit bloßem Auge nichts erkennen konnte. 

Der Elbenprinz starrte bewegungslos in die Ferne. Ein paar strahlender blauer Augen tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Legolas seufzte. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Er konnte nicht einen Augenblick an etwas anderes denken, als an den Hobbit Frodo Beutlin. Ein ihm unbekanntes Gefühl der Leere hatte sich in den letzten Jahren in ihm ausgebreitet, das drohte ihn von Innen zu zerreißen. Es war, als wäre ein wichtiger Teil von ihm verloren gegangen, etwas das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Und immer wieder zog es ihn hin zum Alten Wald, manchmal - mehr als einmal - war Legolas schon versuc ht gewesen, eine seiner Tauben mit einer Nachricht zu Frodo zu schicken, so wie sie es die anderen Male gehalten hatten. 

Doch sein Vater Thranduil Ausflüge, egal welcher Art, untersagt. In dieser dunklen Zeit sei niemand mehr sicher. Nirgendwo. Und heimliche Reisen waren unmöglich. 

Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem kleinen Hobbit. Was er wohl tat? Hatte er vielleicht schon geheiratet? Oder sogar schon Kinder? Doch dieser Gedanke missfiel ihm gänzlich und doch verfolgte er ihn überall hin, bis in seine Träume. 

Plötzlich entstand um ihn herum ein Tumult. Die Elben stürmten aufgebracht auf die Wachplattform. 

Habt Ihr keine Augen im Kopf, Prinz? herrschte ihn einer der Älteren an. 

Erst jetzt sah er es. Orks bahnten sich einen n Weg durch den Wald. Sie waren nahe. Legolas hätte sie längst schon entdecken müssen. 

Sofort schreckte er auf, nahm seinen Bogen und sein Schwert, dann kletterte er in Windeseile hinunter auf den Waldboden. Er erschlug einige Orks, als sie am Wachposten vorbei wollten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Angreifer sich in die Tiefen des Walds zurückzogen, doch für die Wachen unter Gollums Baum kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Das Wesen war fort, die Elben erschlagen. 

Legolas, ich bin enttäuscht von die. Wie konntest du nur so unachtsam sein? Thranduil sah seinen Sohn ernst an. 

Ich war in Gedanken versunken, Vater. Es tut mir sehr leid. 

Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Es wird Gandalf nicht gefallen von Gollums Flucht zu hören...darum solltest du dich schnellstens auf eine Reise nach Bruchtal machen. Denn du allein trägst die Verantwortung für die Flucht dieses Geschöpfs, also wirst du auch alles erklären. 

Wie ihr befehlt, Vater. Ich mache mich noch heute auf den Weg. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Willkommen Legolas! Wie immer zum rechten Zeitpunkt, mein Freund. begrüßte ihn Glorfindel freundlich, als er von seinem Pferd abstieg. Es ist, als ob du es gewittert hättest. Heute findet ein großes Fest statt. 

Zu welchem Anlass, Glorfindel? Sprich rasch, ich will alles hören. 

Du bist immer noch genauso ungeduldig und neugierig, wie früher...warte erst einmal ab, bis ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht habe. Weshalb bist du überhaupt hier? 

Nur Elrond soll es von mir erfahren und Mithrandir. Er ist doch hier? 

Morgen wirst du die Gelegenheit haben, alles zu berichten, denn Elrond hat einen Rat einberufen. 

Der blonde Elb führte Legolas zu einem hellen Gästezimmer. Kaum hatte er sich niedergelassen, konnte er es nicht erwarten, alles über den festlichen Anlass zu erfahren. 

Vor etwas drei Tagen kamen hier 4 Halblinge unter der Führung von Estel an. Einer von ihnen war schwer von einer Mordor-Klinge verletzt. Du musst wissen, dass die Neun ihn verfolgt hatten, Elrond konnte ihn gerade noch retten, bevor er in die Schatten fiel. Wir feiern seine Genesung. Morgen wirst du sicher Genaueres erfahren. 

Wie ist sein Name? fragte Legolas. 

Der Name der Halblings? Weshalb interessiert dich das? Aber gut, sein Name lautet Frodo Beutlin. 

Legolas erschrak. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. 

Was hast du? Kennst du den Hobbit etwa? Ich habe die fünf übrigens gefunden. 

Nein, ich dachte ich hätte diesen Namen schon einmal vernommen. 

Du meinst sicher Bilbo Beutlin, seinen Onkel, er war schon einmal in deiner Heimat. vermutete der Ältere. 

Ja, Glorfindel, so muss es wohl sein... Legolas lächelte gezwungen. 

Nun denn, Legolas, du bist sicher erschöpft und solltest dich vor dem Fest noch einmal ausruhen. Wir sehen uns dann später beim Fest. meinte der andere Elb und verließ den Raum. 

Legolas blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. flüsterte er leise und lächelte warm. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Frodo schien schon seit Stunden dem alten Zwerg neben ihm zuzuhören, der ihm irgendetwas von seinen Höhlen und Bergen erzählte. Doch eigentlich hörte er nicht. Der Halbling blickte sich um. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft Legolas zu sehen, doch nur unbekannte elbische Gesichter blickten zurück und lächelten höflich. Frodos Herz fühlte sich schwer an. 

Als sich die Gesellschaft später in einen anderen Raum aufmachte, hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben den Elb zu entdecken. Also hörte er dem leisen Elbengesang zu und beobachtete das schöne Volk von einem weichen Kissen aus beim Tanzen. Schon bald war er an der Grenze zum Schlaf, als er in einem immer dichter werdenden Nebel einen Elb erblickte. Noch schlaftrunken taumelte er hinter seiner Traumgestalt auf eine Terrasse hinterher. 

Legolas? So warte doch, lauf nicht wieder fort! rief er und erwartete schon fast, dass sie die Gestalt vor ihm einfach in Luft auflösen würde, doch sie antwortete. 

Frodo, ein Glück dich zu treffen! Du siehst keinen Tag älter aus, seit wir uns das letzte Mal trafen! Der Elb lächelte. 

Das Herz des Hobbits schlug schneller. Wie lange hatte er sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und nun wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte... 

Legolas kniete sich vor Frodo und sah ihm in die Augen. Mellon, was fr ein Glück in diesen dunklen Tagen! 

Wohl wahr, Legolas. Ich freue mich sehr. 

So gezwungen klang das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Freunden, dass es dem Elben fast weh tat. Wie hatte er auf ein erneutes Treffen gehofft. 

Ich habe unsere Gespräche vermisst, kleiner Freund. sagte er schließlich. 

Warum hast du nie eine Nachricht geschickt in diesen langen Jahren? 

Ich wollte es, doch ich weiß nicht... es tut mir leid, Frodo. 

Schon gut, nun komm schon, lass dich drücken. 

Als Legolas den warmen kleinen Körper an seinem spürte, übermannte ihn ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl. Heiße und kalte Schauer durchliefen seinen Körper. Fast erschrocken ließ er den Hobbit los und blickte ihn an. Er wusste nicht was, aber eine unsichtbare Macht brachte Legolas dazu sich immer weiter nach vorne zu lehnen. 

fing der Halbling an, bevor der Elb seinen Mund sanft mit seinen Lippen verschloss. 

Plötzlich zog er sich zurück und stand auf. 

Verzeih', Frodo! stieß er leise hervor, dann rannte er den gang hinunter und ließ den ratlosen Hobbit allein zurück. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Ein paar Minuten später starrte Frodo noch immer bewegungslos in den nachtschwarzen Gang, in dem Legolas verschwunden war. Leicht berührte er seine Lippen mit seiner Hand. Es war, als könnte er noch immer die Lippen des Elben auf den seinen spüren. Wie ein Blitz war etwas durch seinen Körper geschossen, direkt in die Magengegend. An besagter Stelle fühlte der Hobbit sich si, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, wenn er früher von einem kleinen Steg ins Wasser gesprungen war, damals, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war. Oder wenn er zu viel von Onkel Bilbos Waldmeister-Brausepulver gegessen hatte. Aber trotzdem fühlte es sich doch zugleich so anders und schön an. Sicher waren die Stimmung hier und der elbische Wein ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet. 

Herr Frodo, da bist du ja! hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm seltsam weit entfernt erschien. 

Eine Hand wedelte ein paar Mal vor seinen Augen. Herr Frodo! Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein. 

Du hast recht, mein lieber Sam, kannst du mich vielleicht in mein Zimmer zurückbringen? Ich finde es sicher nicht allein wieder. bat der verwirrte Hobbit und ließ sich von seinem Freund in das helle Zimmer führen, wo er auch aufgewacht war. Sam verabschiedete sich und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. 

Frodo lag noch lange Zeit wach und überlegte, was das wohl für ein Gefühl gewesen sein konnte, das ihn so plötzlich erfüllt hatte. Wie so oft in den letzten 20 Jahren schlief er über vielen Gedanken, die ihn nicht losließen, erst spät in der Nacht ein. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

_Was habe ich getan? Bei Elbereth, was hab ich nur getan? _Legolas wanderte unruhig immer auf und ab in seinem Zimmer. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn über das was geschehen war, was er getan hatte... 

Immer wieder musste er aufkommende Tränen niederkämpfen, ein dicker Klos schien sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt zu haben. 

_Ich habe ihn lediglich begrüßt, wie man einen guten Freund begrüßt _, redete sich der Blonde ein. 

~ Selbst deinen Vater begrüßt du nicht so, belüge dich nicht selbst! ~ meldete sich eine kleine Stimme aus seinem Innern. 

_Ich habe ihn schließlich seit 20 Jahren nicht gesehen!_, rechtfertigte Legolas sich. 

~ Du hattest Gandalf seit ungefähr 75 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ihn hast du dennoch nicht mit einem Kuss begrüßt, nicht wahr? ~ 

So sehr Legolas auch nach Erklärungen für sein Verhalten suchte, sein Gewissen hatte immer ein Gegenargument. 

_Verdammt noch mal, warum habe ich es dann getan?_

Weil du ihn liebst, du Narr. flüsterte der Elb in die Dunkelheit. 

_Nein das darf nicht sein, er ist ein Mann!_

~Was würde deinen Vater wohl mehr stören, dass Frodo ein Mann oder ein Hobbit ist? ~ 

_Ist das nicht egal, Liebe kennt keine Grenzen!_

~ Aber was werden die anderen wohl sagen, wenn sie es erfahren, hein? ~ 

_Das darf niemals geschehen! Und Frodo soll es auch nie erfahren! Oh, wie soll ich ihm das alles nur erklären?_

~ Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit, Legolas Grünblatt? ~ 

_Er würde nie mehr mit mir sprechen, ich weiß es. Was soll ich nur tun?_

Nun gewannen die Tränen schließlich doch überhand. Der Elb ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken. Das durfte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein. 

_Es schein, als würde ich tatsächlich den Verstand verlieren..._Er lachte leise. Dabei war es nichts anderes als Wiedersehensfreude. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. 

~ Aber...~ Wieder diese Stimme! 

Schweig, du bist im Unrecht! 


	5. Author's Note

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Anmerkung der Autoren:

Hey Leutz, wenn ihr die Story lest, dann schreibt doch bitte auch n Review (egal ob positiv oder negativ), damit wir wissen, ob wir uns überhaupt die Mühe mit der Story machen sollen.

Ivine & Palin_Diamonbow

~+~+~*~+~+~ 


	6. Aussprache

danke für eure kommies, wir haben uns echt wahnsinnig gefreut!!!

Ivine & Palin_Diamondbow 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Drittes Kapitel:  
**Aussprache**

_ Everybody is looking for that something,  
One thing that makes ist all complete,  
You find it in the strangest persons,  
Persons you never knew it could be _

_(inspired by; Westlife, Flying without Wings) _

__ +~+~+~*~+~+~+ 

Hier, meine Freunde, ist der Hobbit Frodo, Drogos Sohn. erklärte Elrond und zeigte auf die besagte Person.  
Legolas blickte auf das kleine verschüchterte Wesen, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal. Und wirklich, Frodo sah im warmen Licht Bruchtals aus wie ein zu klein geratener Elb. Er hatte eine unbeschreibliche Eleganz an sich, die den plumpen, fröhlichen Hobbits im Auenland abhanden gekommen schien. Als Elrond ihn vorstellte sahen sie sich für einen Moment in die Augen. Doch Legolas blickte schnell fort, senkte den Blick und errötete leicht.  
Doch bei dem was er erfuhr, wich ihm die Farbe schnell wieder aus dem Gesicht. In welcher Gefahr war der kleine Hobbit gewesen! Wie oft war er knapp dem Tode entronnen? Und doch war er hierher gelangt. Den Schatten ganz nahe und er hatte es trotz allem geschafft. Der Elb begann sehr stolz auf seinen kleinen Freund zu sein.   
Nicht alles was im Rat geschah, soll hier berichtet werden, denn dies ist schon alles in anderen Büchern und Schriften aufgezeichnet und kann dort ebenso nachgelesen werden.   
Doch wichtig ist, vom Meisterring zu berichten und dass ein heftiger Streit darüber entbrannte, wie mit dem Einen zu verfahren war.  
Boromir, Sohn des Denethor aus Gondor dachte, nur ihm allein stünde der Ring zu. Der Streit brach schnell aus. Auch Legolas mischte sich ein Nachdem Frodo solches Leid auf sich genommen hatte, sollte der Ring an einen schwachen Menschen gehen? Das konnte doch wohl nicht ernst gemeint sein. Allen war klar, dass der Ring vernichtet werden musste. Doch wer konnte diese Bürde auf sich nehmen. Ein Elb? Ein Zwerg? Ein Mensch?  
Ich nehme ihn! vernahmen die Streitenden eine fest entschlossene Stimme. Und etwas leiser. Auch wenn ich den Weg nicht weiß.  
_Nein Frodo!_ Legolas blickte erschrocken zu dem kleinen Wesen, das sie alle mit großen blauen Augen betrachtete.  
Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, ein Waldläufer, schloss sich ihm an. Es stand außer Frage, dass auch Legolas sich der Gemeinschaft anschloss. Für jedes freie Volk Mittelerdes sollte ein Vertreter in der Gemeinschaft des Rings sein. Für die Zwerge, Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Für die Menschen, Boromir von Gondor. Außerdem gingen auch Frodos engste Freunde mit, Meriadoc Brandybock, Peregrin Tuck und Samweis Gamschie. 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Er schien schon seit Stunden vor Frodos Tür zu warten. Nervös durchschritt er den Gang. Der Elb fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare und atmete tief durch. Wo steckte der Hobbit nur wieder? Er konnte doch nicht ewig bei seinem Onkel bleiben?! Oder hatte er ihn vielleicht gesehen und wartete nur ab, bis Legolas verschwand?! Frodo hatte sicher einen Grund, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Aber es war doch nur ein Versehen...  
~ Ach wirklich? Du hast auch schon mal besser gelogen! ~  
Sei doch endlich still! flehte der Elb händeringend.  
Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt, mellon, sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm, die er als Frodos erkannte.   
Da bist du ja endlich! Ich warte schon eine halbe Ewigkeit! begrüßte Legolas den Hobbit.   
Das tut mir leid. Was gibt es denn? Die blauen Augen des Lockenkopfs blickten Legolas forschend an.  
Ich möchte das nicht hier im Gang besprechen, wenn du erlaubst.  
Wie du willst, dann gehen wir in mein Zimmer. Frodo schloss die Tür und sah den Elben an. Also, was gibt es?  
Es geht um gestern. Du weißt schon, was ich meine...ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut.  
Was genau tut dir daran leid? Dass du mich geküsst hast? Oder dass du mich danach einfach stehen gelassen hast?! rutschte es Frodo heraus.  
Ich wollte dich nicht verwirren. Ich bin ja selbst verwirrt, das kannst du mir glauben. Es gibt für mich nur eine Erklärung...  
Und die wäre?  
~ Los, sag es!! ~   
Legolas atmete noch einmal tief durch. Ich liebe dich Frodo! 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

Die Worte verhallten im leeren Raum. Frodo blickte erstaunt auf den Elben, der verlegen zu Boden sah.  
Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, meinte der Blonde plötzlich, doch der Hobbit hielt ihn an der Hand fest.  
Ist das wahr? Frodo schaute auf, direkt in Legolas' Augen. Dieser ließ sich auf einem Knie vor Frodo nieder. Die glatte Hand des Elben legte sich in seinen Nacken, spielte zart mit Frodos braunen Locken, bevor Legolas ganz nahe an ihn herankam. Er ließ den Augenkontakt nicht abbrechen, bis der Hobbit den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.  
Ja, Frodo Beutlin, ich liebe dich.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über die Wange des Elben. Scheu streckte Frodo seine freie Hand aus, die andere hielt immer noch die von Legolas. Vorsichtig wischte er den glitzernden Tropfen ab.  
Plötzlich fiel der Hobbit Legolas um den Hals. Überrascht wie dieser war, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und purzelte auf den Boden, so dass der Halbling schließlich auf ihm lag.   
Ich liebe dich auch, Legolas Grünblatt, flüsterte der Lockenkopf ins Ohr des Elben und legte seine Lippen zaghaft und unsicher auf Legolas'. Nach einem kurzen Moment zog er sich wieder zurück und kletterte zurück auf festen Boden.  
Ich hoffe, du bist auf dieser Reise standfester... lächelte Frodo und hielt Legolas eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch Legolas hatte anderes vor und brachte den Hobbit zu Fall. Nun kniete der Elb über ihm und hielt ihn fest, so dass Frodo fast bewegungsunfähig war.  
Wie war das? Ich und nicht standfest? Nimm das sofort zurück, Unwürdiger! sagte Legolas todernst, doch der Schalk blitzte ihm aus den Augen.  
Ich denke nicht daran, Elb!  
Dann wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Einen Elbenprinzen beleidigt man nicht ohne Bestrafung! Ungestüm presste er seinen Mund auf den des Kleineren, den dieser vor Schreck öffnete, was wiederum einen Freibrief für Legolas' Zunge bedeutete. Frodo musste den Kuss fast gewaltsam unterbrechen. Der Elb sah ihn verständnislos an.   
Hey, ich bin ein kleines zerbrechliches Wesen, nicht von deiner Art. Vergiss das bitte nicht, du elbischer Trampel!  
Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Frodo, meinte Legolas schuldbewusst, erhob sich und half dann dem Kleineren auf. Fürsorglich brachte er dessen Kleidung in Ordnung.  
Ich weiß, es heißt Elben seine immer gefühlvoll und sanft, doch das Temperament ist ein wenig mit mir durchgegangen. Schließlich haben wir 20 Jahre nachzuholen.   
Legolas blickte Frodo ernst an. Dieser lächelte. Du bist wirklich in jeder Hinsicht ein besonderer Elb. Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht...es gibt Seiten an dir, die ich noch kennenlernen muss...und will.   
Du hast Recht. Trotzdem versuche ich, etwas weniger stürmisch zu sein, versprochen.  
Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, mein Lieber! 

~+~+~*~+~+~ 

tbc? (es liegt nur an euch!) 


	7. Unverständnis

**Viertes Kapitel:**

**Unverständnis**

**_So impossible as they seem_**

**_You've got to fight for every dream_**

**_Cause who's to know_**

**_Which one you let go_**

**_Would have made you complete..._**

****

_(aus: Westlife, Flying Without Wings)_

+~+~+~*~+~+~+

Es war eine glückliche Zeit in Bruchtal. Es dauerte fast zwei Monate, bis alles endgültig besprochen war. Frodo verbrachte viel Zeit mit Sam, Merry, Pippin und Bilbo.

Nachts, wenn alle im Bett warten, machte er oft stundenlange Spaziergänge mit Legolas, von denen sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkehrten. Schließlich gab es viel zu erzählen und 20 Jahre der Trennung fügen auch der besten Freundschaft Schaden zu. Es dauerte also einige Zeit, bis sie wieder voll miteinander vertraut waren.

Eines Nachts saßen sie auf einem Hügel und blickten in den Himmel. Der Vollmond ließ Legolas' Haar aussehen wie glänzendes Silber. Frodo lehnte sich an den warmen Körper des Elben, der einen Arm um den Hobbit schlang. 

Sag mir Frodo, warum liebst du mich? fragte Legolas auf einmal, während er mit den Locken des Kleineren spielte.

Der Halbling schmiegte sich leicht seufzend an Legolas. Warum brauchst du einen Grund? Reicht es dir nicht, dass es so ist?

Es ist nur so, dass ich es gar nicht fassen kann. Ich dachte, du würdest mich verachten...Erst konnte ich überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum ich immer dich sah, wenn ich die Augen schloss. Aber als ich dich hier wieder getroffen habe, begriff ich plötzlich. Der Elb blickte in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Als du mich so angesehen hast wie jetzt, habe ich es gewusst. Aber eigentlich hätte ich es schon bemerken müssen, als ich bei deinem Abschied weinen musste. Frodo lächelte. Legolas beugte sich hinunter und küsste den Hobbit sanft auf die Stirn.

Wichtig ist nur, dass wir zusammen sind, hier und jetzt. Schweigend blickte er in die Ferne.

Was tut ihr hier mitten in der Nacht? hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Legolas erhob sich so schnell es ging und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Frodo.

Herr Elrond. Ich wanderte ein wenig durch Euren Garten, als ich dem Ringträger hier begegnete bemühte er sich um eine Erklärung.

Ich konnte keinen Schlaf finden, deshalb wollte ich noch ein wenig an der frischen Luft spazieren gehen mischte sich Frodo ein.

Elrond hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Wenn das so ist...dann wünsche ich Euch eine gute Nacht, sagte er, bevor er wieder zum Haus zurückging.

Ich bringe dich besser zurück zu deinem Zimmer, Frodo. Nicht dass Elrond noch etwas bemerkt. Er nahm den Hobbit an der Hand und sah sich prüfend um. Dann gingen auch sie zurück ins Haus.

Vor Frodos Unterkunft angekommen, hob er den Hobbit auf seine Höhe. Der Lockenkopf schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Elben und klammerte sich an ihm fest, wie ein kleines Kind. Sanft strich er über Legolas' blondes Haar.

Erst leicht trafen sich ihre Lippen, doch bald bettelte Legolas' Zunge um Einlass und glitt einen Moment später in Frodos Mund. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich wieder.

Das war nicht schlecht, Elb, neckte Frodo Legolas lächelnd.

Danke für das Kompliment. Der Blonde fuhr spielerisch durch die Locken des anderen. Wir sollten uns jetzt besser trennen, Frodo, bevor uns noch jemand sieht. Legolas setzte den Hobbit zurück auf den Boden. Gute Nacht.

Gute Nacht, Legolas. Frodo schloss die Tür. 

Der Elb verweilte noch ein paar Augenblicke an der Wand lehnend, dann machte er sich auf den weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer.

Ein fröhliches Lied summend, betrat er den Raum und begann sich für das Bett fertig zu machen.

Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, welche Schande du über dich und deinen Vater bringst?! erklang Elronds Stimme vom Balkon.

Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. sagte der Blonde. 

Oh doch, das weißt du! Der Halbelb kam herein und sah Legolas ernst an. Du brichst mit aller Tradition. Wenn es schon ein Mann sein muss, den du liebst, warum muss es dann ausgerechnet dieser Hobbit sein? Elrond spuckte den Namen des Auenlandvolkes verächtlich aus.

Ich weiß nicht, warum Euch das interessiert, meinte Legolas kühl.

Unter diesen Umständen kann ich dich nicht auf diese wichtige Mission mitschicken.

Es ist vom Rat beschlossen. Selbst Ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun. Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Thranduil wird es erfahren, dafür werde ich sorgen! rief der Ältere aufgebracht.

Tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Es wird doch nichts ändern. 

Elrond blickte sein Gegenüber wütend an und schnaubte verächtlich (wie unelbenhaft *g*). Du wirst den Hobbit irgendwann einmal langweilig finden und ihn mit gebrochenem Herzen zurücklassen. Und er fügte boshaft hinzu: Das heißt, falls er überhaupt so lange lebt!

Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich werde immer bei ihm bleiben! gab Legolas trotzig zurück.

Du weißt ja nicht, wovon du redest.

Mir scheint, Ihr habt noch nie richtig geliebt, Elrond!

Was weißt du schon von der Liebe?! Das Einzige, was du mit dem Halbling vorhast, ist, deine Lust an ihm zu stillen. Deine Wahl ist doch nur auf ihn gefallen, weil er der ruhigste der Auenländer hier ist und weil er dich ohne Widerspruch gewähren lässt.

Ich verbiete Euch, so von Frodo zu sprechen!

Was könntest du mir schon verbieten?! Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Frodo ist doch nicht mehr, als dein Lustknabe!

Ihr solltet mich jetzt allein lassen. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen. 

Wie du willst entgegnete Elrond und verließ schnellen Schritts den Raum und schloss geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich.

Legolas' Hände zitterten vor Wut. Wie konnte es dieser Halbelb nur wagen...?!

+~+~+~*~+~+~+

Der Wind wirbelte ein paar bunte Blätter auf. Zwei Tage war es nun schon her, dass die neun Gefährten Bruchtal verlassen hatten. Legolas war heilfroh darüber. Er hätte es ohnehin nicht mehr länger in Elronds Haus ausgehalten, nach allem, was dieser gesagt hatte. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, ballte er noch immer eine Hand zur Faust.

_Lustknabe? Wie konnte er das nur behaupten?_

Worüber bist du so erzürnt, mein Freund? wurde er plötzlich von Aragorn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Der Waldläufer blickte ihn fragend von der Seite an.

Wie kommst du darauf, ich sei erzürnt? fragte Legolas.

Ich kenne euch Elben. Ich kenne den speziellen Ausdruck eurer Augen und in euren Gesichtern... erklärte er.

Ich habe nur nachgedacht, Aragorn, nichts weiter, meinte der Elb abweisend. 

Der Mensch zuckte mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu den Hobbits, die ein paar Meter vor ihnen gingen. Legolas beobachtete, wie Aragorn seine Hand vermeindlich besitzergreifend auf Frodos Schulter legte und ein Gespräch begann. Beide lachten leise. Legolas fühlte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Am Liebsten hätte er sich zwischen Frodo und den Menschen gedrängt, doch er beließ es beim Wollen.

_Erstens hat es sicher nichts zu bedeuten,_ beruhigte er sich selber, _und zweitens wüssten dann alle, wie es um mich bestellt ist. Wenn ich das mache, hätte ich auch auf dem Rat herausposaunen können, dass ich in Frodo verliebt bin..._

__Als die Gefährten einen Rastplatz gefunden hatten, übernahm Legolas die erste Wache. Frodo rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, bis er sicher war, dass alle anderen schliefen. Dann setzte er sich neben Legolas. Er schmiegte sich an den anderen. Eine Weile blieben sie einfach stumm sitzen.

Elrond weiß es. Er hat uns beobachtet, sagte Legolas leise und sah zu Frodo.

Er ist nicht begeistert, wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute? nahm der Hobbit an.

Du hast Recht. Es ist wegen der Traditionen...weil ich sie breche...immer dieselben Argumente... Den ließ er bewusst aus seiner Erklärung heraus.

Das ändert aber doch nichts. Oder etwa doch? Möchtest du nun nicht mehr mit mir zusammensein? Frodos sah zu Boden und rückte ein Stück von Legolas fort.

Aber nein! Der Elb lächelte warm und beugte sich vor, um den Hobbit zu küssen, was dieser nur zu gerne zuließ. Der Lockenkopf legte seine Hände in den Nacken des Elben und zog ihn fest an sich. Warme Hände fuhren unter sein Hemd, streichelten sanft wie eine Feder über seinen Rücken. Frodo schmiegte sich an die zarten Hände und lächelte gegen Legolas' Lippen.

Der Blonde ließ seine Hände tiefer wandern, wollte mehr von der weichen Haut spüren, den kleinen Körper zum Zittern bringen. Ohne, dass er es wollte, breitete sich eine angenehme Hitze in seinem Körper aus. 

_Frodo ist nicht mehr, als dein Lustknabe...._hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, als sich der Hobbit aufreizend an ihn schmiegte und leise seinen Namen seufzte.

Legolas rückte ein wenig zurück, woraufhin Frodo ihn verständnislos ansah.

Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht? fragte er leise und blickte ihn aus verdächtig glänzenden Augen an.

Langsam wich die Hitze aus dem Körper des Elben. _Elrond soll nicht recht bekommen! Niemals! _sagte er sich. 

Nein, mein kleiner Hobbit. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du etwas tust, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist. Er zog den Braunhaarigen in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft. Leg dich jetzt besser schlafen, die nächsten Kilometer werden anstrengend. meinte Legolas besorgt.

Gut. Aber erst möchte ich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. bat Frodo mit einem Lächeln, dem der Elb nicht widerstehen konnte. Nach einem langen Kuss meinte Legolas nur: Jetzt aber ins Bett.

Ich wäre heilfroh, wenn ich wenigstens eines hätte. meinte der Hobbit.

Legolas lachte. Ihr Hobbits seid wirklich die außergewöhnlichsten Wesen, die ich jemals getroffen habe! 

Er setzte sich wieder an das Lagerfeuer und wachte über den Schlaf der anderen. Gedankenverloren blickte er in die Ferne und lächelte. Wie viel Glück hatte er doch in dieser dunklen Zeit, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Er wusste, sein Leben würde nun nie mehr dasselbe sein, nachdem er sich für Frodo entschieden hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Er bereute seine Entscheidung keinen einzigen Moment lang. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**


	8. Der goldene Wald

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

****

**Fünftes Kapitel:**

**Im goldenen Wald**

**_Ich fragte dich, warum dein Auge gern_**

**_In meinem Auge ruht,_**

**_So wie ein reiner Himmelsstern_**

**_In einer dunklen Flut._**

****

**_Du sahst mich lange an,_**

**_Wie man ein Kind mit Blicken misst,_**

**_Und du sagtest freundlich dann:_**

**_Ich bin dir gut, weil du so traurig bist._**

****

_(Hermann Hesse, Ich fragte dich)_

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Lorien. Nach der langen bedrückenden Dunkelheit Morias, endlich ein Lichtblick. Nach all dem Leid, endlich tröstendes grün. Doch über allen Gefährten lag ein Tuch der Trauer. Gandalf war im Kampf gefallen. Nun hatten sie ihren Führer und ihre Hoffnung verloren.

Lorien. Wie sehr hatte Legolas' Herz danach verlangt den goldenen Wald zu erblicken. Doch selbst er konnte sich in diesen dunklen Stunden nicht an dieser Schönheit erfreuen. Der Elb machte sich Sorgen um Frodo. Seit Stunden hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Die Trauer musste ihn sehr belasten, doch er traute sich nicht, vor allen anderen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu trösten. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, was sie sagen würden. Aber noch vielmehr Angst, vor dem, was sie nicht aussprachen und dennoch dachten. Frodos Reise würde ein noch größerer Alptraum werden, als sie schon war. Das wollte er dem Lockenkopf nicht antun.

Legolas fing gerade an sich zurecht zu finden und sich zu fragen, wann sie auf die Galadrim treffen würden, als...

Der Zwerg atmet so laut, dass man ihn im Dunkeln erschießen könnte. Haldir blickte Gimli ernst an. Doch Legolas erblickte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen des anderen Elben. So war er schon immer gewesen. Nach außen hin ernst und pflichtbewusst, aber manchmal benahm er sich noch immer wie ein Elb von erst 1000 Jahren.

Legolas musste nicht lange diskutieren, bis Haldir einwilligte, sie die Nacht hier verbringen zu lassen. 

**~+~+~*~+~+~**

Wenig später beiet sich Legolas mit Haldir auf einer Plattform in der Krone eines mächtigen Mallornbaumes.

Kannst du die Hobbits nicht hier oben schlafen lassen? Es wäre viel sicherer für sie. bat Legolas und sah den Älteren mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen an.

In Haldirs Gesicht arbeitete es. Das konnte man ihm ansehen. Er hatte sogar für ein paar Momente seine unergründlichen wissenden Augen geschlossen, bevor er nickte: Dir liegt wohl sehr viel an den Halblingen Legolas...besonders der Ringträger, oder habe ich damit Unrecht? 

Legolas beobachtete ein Zucken um Haldirs Mundwinkel. Der Angesprochene senkte nun den Blick und richtete ihn auf seine Fußspitzen, die ihm plötzlich viel interessanter erschienen, als das Gespräch mit dem anderen Elben.

Denkst du etwa, ich habe nicht die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen du ihn bedenkst, immer wenn du dich unbeobachtet glaubst? Haldir blickte ihn durchdringend an. 

Legolas strich sich eine Strähne seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hand zitterte leicht. Dann hat es wohl keinen Sinn, alles zu leugnen. Ja, ich liebe Frodo. Seine Stimme klang hohl und er wünschte, dass dieser Moment schnell vorüber ginge.

Und liebt er dich ebenso? Langsam kam ihm das Gespräch mehr wie ein Verhör vor.

erklärte er und seine Stimme festigte sich wieder ein wenig. Er griff nach Haldirs Hand. Du wirst es doch für dich behalten? Er blickte den älteren Elben flehend an und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es konnten doch nicht alle gegen sie sein. Irgendjemand musste sie doch verstehen.

Natürlich, mellon. Ich wünsche mir für euch, dass ihr glücklich werden möget. Legolas hob überrascht den Blick und sah in Haldirs lächelndes Gesicht. Legolas' Gesichtszüge, eben noch von Sorgen und Zweifeln gezeichnet, entspannten sich bei den aufmunternden Worten des anderen.

Du bist mir ein wahrer Freund, Haldir. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Älteren.

Es beunruhigte Legolas trotz allem ein wenig, dass anscheinend alle von seiner Liebe zu Frodo zu wissen schienen, oder es wenigstens vermuteten. Er war nur heilfroh, nicht schon die Reaktion seines Vaters zu kennen. Sicher hatte Elrond ihm gleich nach ihrem Streit eine Botschaft zukommen lassen. Er würde toben, soviel stand fest, er kannte schließlich seinen Vater. Womöglich hatte er schon vor Jahrhunderten eine Braut für ihn ausgesucht....

Aber er hatte noch mehr Angst um Frodo. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von den Auenländern. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie kleine, naive Geschöpfe, die absolut nutzlos für die Geschehnisse in Mittelerde waren. Zumindest in der zweiten Sache, würde sein Vater nocheinmal nachdenken müssen. Die Halblinge spielten sehr wohl eine Rolle. Und keine Geringe.

Haldir schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Fragend blickte er ihn an.

Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen und lass dir nicht schon jetzt das Herz schwer werden, mein Freund. Kümmere dich besser um Frodo. Der blonde Elb lächelte wissend. Nun geh' schon zu ihm...

Legolas nickte dem Wächter Loriens dankbar zu und ging zurück zu den anderen Gefährten, die in einer Lichtung abwarteten. Heute konnten nicht mehr weiter und noch war nicht entschieden, ob sie überhaupt durch Lorien weitergehen konnten. 

Der Elb entdeckte Frodo etwas abseits von den anderen an einen großen Baumstamm gelehnt und stumpfsinnig auf den Boden blickend.

Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Das wird dir guttun. Legolas blickte Frodo besorgt und liebevoll an. Der blauäugige Hobbit nickte leicht.

Wir sollten den anderen Nachricht geben, sonst machen sie sich noch Sorgen. meinte der Halbling und schickte sich schon an zu Aragorn und den anderen zu gehen, doch der Elb hielt ihn sanft an der Schulter zurück.

Es genügt, dass Haldir davon unterrichtet ist. Die anderen sind so sehr mit sich und ihrer Trauer beschäftigt, dass sie unsere Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerken werden. erklärte der Blonde und lächelte Frodo aufmunternd an.

Dieser nickte zustimmend. Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. 

Er folgte Legolas in den Wald. Golden schimmerten die Blätter der mächtigen Mallornbäume im warmen Licht der Abendsonne. Staunend blickte Frodo in die Wipfel des nicht enden wollende Walds. Nie hatte er etwas annähernd so Schönes gesehen, als Lorien. _Einmal abgesehen von Legolas inmitten der Bäume. _Plötzlich musste Frodo lächeln.

Es ist wirklich atemberaubend schön hier. sagte er schlicht. Mit Worten konnte er sein Staunen nicht erklären, doch er würde die Bilder dieses Walds für immer in seinem Herzen behalten, selbst in einem Land in dem die Sonne niemals scheinen würde. Selbst in Mordor.

Dieser Spaziergang erinnerte Frodo ein wenig an die Zeit in Bruchtal. Oh wie sehr er sich diese Zeit zurücksehnte.

Seit Gandalf nicht mehr bei ihnen was, fühlte er sich verloren. Gerade in dieser grenzenlosen Weite, die er nicht verstand, wurde ihm der Verlust umso deutlicher. Frodo griff nach Legolas' Hand, um wenigstens ein wenig Halt zu haben. Als sich die starken Finger um Frodos Hand schlossen, fühlte sich der Hobbit besser. Geborgen und beschützt. Er blickte auf, zu diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf, das leichtfüßig, irgendwie tänzelnd und fast geräuschlos neben ihm herging. Er konnte sein Glück kaum begreifen. Dieses Geschöpf gehörte tatsächlich zu ihm.

Nach einer kleinen Weile, die sie schweigend verbracht hatten, hielten sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung an uns ließen sich auf dem Waldboden nieder.

Frodo blickte zum Himmel über sich und seufzte leise.

Was hast du? Besorgt beugte sich Legolas über ihn.

Ich wünschte nur gerade, dass wir unter andern Umständen hierher gekommen wären. Der Hobbit schloss die Augen.

Ohne diese ganzen Ereignisse vor und während der Reise, wärst du vermutlich immer noch in deiner Höhle und würdest gemütlich Tee trinken und Pfeife rauchen, oder... erklärte der Elb ruhig.

....dich vermissen, Legolas... fiel ihm der Jüngere ins Wort. Weil du dich noch immer nicht dazu überwunden hättest, mir Nachricht zu geben.

Vermutlich hast du Recht, Frodo schmunzelte Legolas. So hat eben alles gute und schlechte Seiten. fügte er ernst hinzu.

Frodo nahm eine der goldenen Haarsträhnen Legolas', die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und drehte sie behutsam um seinen Finger. Der Elb lächelte sanft.

Seit langer Zeit hatten sie keine Minute für sich gehabt und er genoss die Ruhe und den Frieden zwischen ihnen. So kurz das alles auch dauern würde. Zart lächelnd legte er seine Lippen auf Frodos. Dessen kleinen, angenehm warmen Hände streichelten über seine Wangen und wanderten in seinen Nacken. Das kleine Wesen suchte seine Nähe, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Bitte lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein. bat der Lockenkopf unter Küssen, auch wenn er schon jetzt wusste, dass dies unmöglich war.

Legolas legte sich nun neben ihn und drehte seinen Kopf in Frodos Richtung. Du weißt, dass die anderen es nicht wissen dürfen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Er strich mit einer Hand leicht über die warme Wange des Hobbits.

Es war ein törichter Gedanke, verzeih'. flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich und vergrub den Kopf in Legolas' Halsbeuge, während dieser immer wieder durch dessen braune Locken strich.

Legolas schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme des anderen Körpers, der sich nun wieder ganz fest an ihn schmiegte. Frodo schlang einen Arm, so weit er reichte, um seinen Oberkörper. Für eine Weile, die beiden wie Ewigkeit vorkam, blieben sie einfach liegen und blickten in den Himmel. 

Legolas spürte schon, wie der Schlaf ihn zu übermannen versuchte, als eine weiche Hand einen Knopf seines Hemds öffnete und langsam über die frei gelegte Haut streichelte.

Du bist wunderschön, Legolas. flüsterte Frodo ehrfürchtig und drückte ihm einen leichte Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Nun übertreibe doch nicht so. meinte der blonde Elb und errötete angesichts des unerwarteten Kompliments.

Es stimmt aber nun einmal. Frodo blickte ihn lange un intensiv an.

Hunderte von Elben sich schöner als ich, denke doch nur an Arwen Abendstern. widersprach Legolas.

Die anderen sind unwichtig. Für mich bist du der schönste Elb von allen! sagte der Lockenkopf mit strahlenden Augen.

Und du der schönste Hobbit. erwiderte der Blonde lächelnd und fuhr dem anderen durch die Haare, bevor er ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss an sich zog, in dem sich beide verloren.

Plötzlich stand Haldir vor den beiden Wesen, die in ihrer Umarmung versunken am Boden lagen. Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt.

Ihr solltet langsam zurückkehren, es wird schließlich gleich dunkel und es ist besser, wenn keiner von euch allein im Wald unterwegs ist. meinte der Elb ernst. Nicht einmal hier können wir ganz sicher vor Gefahr sein.

Legolas und Frodo erhoben sich langsam und folgen Haldir. Der Hobbit unterdrückte den Wunsch, den Elben wieder an der Hand zu nehmen. Was sollten nur die anderen denken, wenn sie das ungleiche Paar so erblickten? Wie lange würden sie es noch verheimlichen können? 

*****

Ein etwas kurzes Kapitel, zugegeben, aber wir hatte leider nicht viel Zeit. Wie wärs mit einem netten kleinen review?

Ivine und Palin_diamonbow


End file.
